The T32 Program in Genetics and Genomics at Harvard Medical School trains 6 student per year to prepare them for careers advancing our understanding of the fundamental mechanisms of hereditary disease, and genomic methodologies. This is a proposal for a supplement that will allow us to develop new programming that advances diversity of our students, and promotes a sense of inclusion across the program. The proposal is designed to develop and test programs that can, if successful, become part of the orientation activities and coursework for all of the PhD students in life sciences at Harvard Medical School. To do so we will 1) develop novel orientation events that will establish an inclusive culture and community, and will involve both incoming students and more senior members of the community 2) work with Diversity Fellows from the School of Education to initiate new programming focused on sustaining inclusive learning environments in the lab, activities that can be incorporated into the ongoing Conduct of Science course, and 3) host a Symposium on Bias in Genetics and Genomics Research, to demonstrate the importance of diversity and inclusion in our science, as well as in our new scientists. These activities are designed to enhance the training program in genetics and genomics and extend the impact of these efforts to the broader HMS community and scientific community.